


"You're hotter than Gamora"

by Winchestershalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Movies, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester appreciates Peter Quill's music, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Iron Man 1, M/M, Marvel Universe, Pining Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Castiel (Supernatural), Sleepy Castiel, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestershalo/pseuds/Winchestershalo
Summary: "Dean’s chest kinda aches at the thought of Cas finding someone else hot - finding a woman hot. Even a fictional one."In which, Charlie decides Cas is a poor uncultured boy, who needs to learn the wonders of Marvel movies and make a choice of who his favorite character is.Dean is not the happiest with the arrangement.





	"You're hotter than Gamora"

Dean should have never agreed to this.

“You can never have too much junk food for a movie marathon.” The wise words of Charlie as she unloads chips, cookies and seven other different kinds of crap on the library table. 

In his defense, Charlie gave him big, sad puppy eyes that could rival Sammy’s. There was no getting out of it when Charlie asked for a movie marathon. He also couldn’t tell her no at the store when she filled the cart with the whole snack aisle. 

Getting old is turning Dean into a softie. 

“And diabetes to go along with it,” Sam says, teasing, but Dean knows he wants to go into a rant about nutrition and rabbit food. 

“Who’s getting diabetes?” Cas asks, walking in. He looks like he just rolled out of bed with his hair sticking in every direction and he has his signature confused look on his face, along with the head tilt. Cas is wearing sweatpants and - and Dean’s _shirt?_ Yeah, that’s Dean’s shirt. One of his favorites, actually. An old Led Zeppelin one. And Cas is wearing it. Heat blooms in Dean’s face and his insides practically turn to mush. He really doesn’t care that Cas took his shirt, but why does he have to look so adorable. The sight leaves Dean distracted and his mouth is on autopilot, so he really shouldn’t be blamed for what comes out of his mouth next.

“Is that my shirt?” 

Sam grins and Charlie squeals. Cas just smiles and it makes his face burn worse. 

“Yes, I didn’t have any clean shirts,” Cas says. “I thought it would be okay if I borrowed one of yours.” Now, Cas looks worried. He probably thinks Dean’s mad. Which Dean isn’t, but if Dean told him it’s not okay, would Cas take it off in front of everyone? Would Dean get to see - he should _not_ go down that line of thinking. 

“It - it’s fine, buddy,” Dean stutters. 

Sam snorts and raises an eyebrow at Dean “Maybe we can take you get clothes tomorrow. If we’re not all exhausted after tonight.”

“Yeah! We can do a montage,” Charlie suggests as she collects the plastic Gas N’ Sip grocery bags. 

Dean chuckles at the thought of Charlie trying to get Cas to twirl and do different poses. They would probably be in the store the whole day. The last time Dean let Charlie do a montage, it took hours and that day she was only buying one outfit. 

“Is there a case?” 

Dean can’t even open his mouth before Charlie practically jumps on Cas with the bags still in hand. 

“We’re having a movie marathon,” Charlie says brightly before growing more serious. “Because Dean says you are a poor uncultured boy and haven’t seen any marvel movies.”

Cas opens his mouth then closes it. Like Dean and Sam, he’s learned not to argue with Charlie. Once she has her mind set on something, it can’t be changed. Cas found that out when Charlie wanted them to go Larping with her a few months back. And Dean silently thanked her for it. Cas looked hot as a knight. 

“You’ll love it. Black Widow is hot.”

“Gamora is hotter.” 

Dean’s chest kinda aches at the thought of Cas finding someone else hot - finding a woman hot. Even a fictional one. He’s not sure what Cas’ preference is, or if he even has one. Where as, Dean figured out a while ago he’s not just interested in women, but it was always just looking and appreciating. Feelings never entered the mix until a trenchcoat angel walked into his life. 

“I didn’t know you had a thing for green,” Sam says, smirking. “Does that mean you find the Hulk hot, too?” 

“Shut up, bitch.”

Charlie and Sam laugh, and Cas gives him one of those rare gummy grins that makes him weak in the knees. 

***

They come to an agreement for the order they watch movies. First it’s the Avengers (Charlie gave him puppy eyes again.), then the first Guardians of the Galaxy movie. The rest of their marathon will be random after that. Charlie just wanted to get those two movies in first, so Cas can decide for himself who is hotter. 

Fifteen minutes before the marathon starts, Dean is in the kitchen, dumping the snacks into bowls. He’s not sure how he got stuck doing this, while the others get to choose where they’re going to sit in the room Dean turned into an entertainment area. Dean’s kinda hoping to get the recliner, but he has a feeling Sam already claimed it. 

He hears footsteps in the hallway. Dean assumes it’s Charlie about to come nag him about going to slow. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean jumps at the unexpected voice and looks up. Cas is still wearing his shirt. It’s been hard watching him walk around in it all day. Dean caught himself staring more than once. Sadly, the only one oblivious to his staring is Cas. Dean dealt with a lot of snickering and giggling from the other two.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asks. He still fondly remembers the first time he asked Cas that. Cas had responded with squinted eyes and the head tilt, “ _The sky.”_

“Charlie wanted me to tell you to hurry up,” Cas says, coming to stand by Dean. As a human, Cas still doesn’t understand the concept of personal space. As the one with the major crush, Dean can’t say it annoys him as much as it use to. 

“Oh, yeah?” Dean chuckles. 

“Yeah, but I thought I could help you instead.” Cas pulls a bowl towards himself and grabs a bag of pretzels. “And I saved you a seat before Charlie could claim the whole couch.” 

Warmth curls in Dean’s chest while he mumbles a thank you. 

***

In the room Dean converted into an entertainment area, the movie is paused on the tv. Sam is reclined back in the recliner and Charlie is stretched out on one end of the couch, leaving a space at the other end for Dean and Cas. A six pack of beer is on the floor by the table. (Apparently, you _can_ have too much beer at a movie marathon.) Dean sets down the bowls.

Cas sits by Charlie’s feet and Dean sits at the end. It’s awkward. Their thighs are touching and their arms are pressed together. Should Dean put his arm on the back of the couch? If he did, maybe he could get Cas to lean into him? Or would it just freak Cas out? The possibility of ruining his friendship with Cas has kept him from making a move in the past. Dean would rather have Cas as a friend then not have him at all. 

Dean keeps his arm down as the Marvel theme song plays on the TV. 

Dean can’t remember the last time he laughed so much. Dean and Charlie spent most of the Avengers teasing Sam about how his hair is as long as Thor’s. Then they sing at the top of their lungs every time a song plays during Guardians of the Galaxy. (Dean can appreciate Peter Quill’s taste in music.) Sam keeps telling them to shut up. Cas seems too focused on the movies to mind bad jokes and terrible singing.

That’s forgotten when Charlie pauses the marathon to ask Cas, “What’d ya think?” 

Cas doesn’t answer immediately. Dean shouldn’t care and it shouldn’t matter what Cas’ answer is, but it does because it could decide whether or not he tells Cas about the chick-flick crush he has on him. 

“I like the Captain,” Cas says, slowly. 

Charlie makes a squeak in the back of her throat and grins. Sam tells him he made a good choice. Dean just stares at the blush forming on Cas’ cheeks. He can’t find the ability to form proper words, only managing a weak pat on the shoulder. 

***

Dean wakes up with a sore neck and a weight on his shoulder. He blinks his eyes open and lifts his head from where it was on the back of the couch. The TV is still on and the credits are rolling. Sam is snoring over in the recliner. When did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembers is watching Tony Stark fight Iron Monger. He looks at his shoulder. 

In the soft glow of the TV, Dean sees Cas’ head on his shoulder. He’s _asleep_ on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiles and lets impulse take over as he runs his hand through Cas’ hair. He’s thought about what it would feel like waking up to Cas warm against his side and to feel the softness of his hair.

Getting to do it for real makes him consider going back to sleep, so he can wake up and experience it again, but with Sam’s snoring plus the pain in his neck, Dean doesn’t think he can go back to sleep on the couch.

He slowly turns away, cupping Cas’ head in his hand then moving to stand and ease Cas onto the couch. Cas mumbles something and curls in on himself before going quiet. The sight makes it hard not to get back on the couch. 

Dean slaps Sam on the leg. Sam is slow getting up and he asks Dean if he wants help cleaning up. He waves Sam off and tells him to go to bed. They can worry about empty beer bottles and bowls in the morning.

Dean goes to wake Charlie. Dean says her name once, jolting her awake and she attempts to go back to sleep before Dean drags her up and walks her to the door. Charlie steps out into dark hallway and Dean is about to turn back when Charlie grabs his arm.

“Just tell him.”

She walks away before he can ask what she means. 

Dean turns the TV off. Cas is still sleeping. He’s the worst about waking up at least in the Bunker. On hunts, Cas is the first one up and the smallest noises wake him. Dean likes to think it’s because he feels safe at the Bunker. 

Dean gently shakes his shoulder. “C’mon, feathers. Time for bed.” 

Cas’ eyes open halfway and whispers what sounds like Dean’s name. Dean grabs him under the arms and pulls him up. “It’s time for bed, buddy.”

Cas leans against him, forcing Dean to bare his weight, and his head goes back to resting on Dean’s shoulder. He moves Cas so he pressed to Dean’s side and his arm around Cas’ waist. They start the slow walk to the door.

“Your bed?” 

Dean stops and looks at Cas. His face is tilted up towards Dean. There’s a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach. Would it be wrong to say yes? It wouldn’t be consider taking advantage of Cas in his sleepy state, would it? Cas isn’t drunk. He’s pretty sure Cas only had one beer, so that would mean he’s coherent and can choose what he wants.

“You wanna sleep in my bed?” Dean asks, softly. 

Cas nods. 

Dean can’t say no.

When they finally get to Dean’s room, he lets Cas flop down on the bed while he goes to change. Dean comes back, finding Cas has managed to get under the covers and fall back to sleep. Dean slides into bed and stares at the ceiling. _Cas is in bed with him._ The words swirl around in his head, along with questions. Is this just a one time thing? Or maybe it could happen more? And then the big one. Does Cas feel the same way he does?

Cas turns toward him, throwing an arm across his waist, and buries his head where Dean’s neck and shoulder meet. There’s a long pause and Dean has gone completely still. 

“I like you more than the Captain.” 

Dean lets out a breathy laugh, relaxing as the words sink in and hope surges through him. He moves his head to nose Cas’ hair. 

“You’re hotter than Gamora.”

Dean feels Cas smile against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> My two favorites. Marvel movies and destiel. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are amazing!


End file.
